It is known to provide stiffening ribs on components, in particular liner elements, of turbine intermediate cases or gas turbines. Generally, the known stiffening ribs extend in the axial direction or in the circumferential direction. The known stiffening ribs are coupled to edge portions of the respective component, so that the stiffening ribs generally extend along the entire component in the axial direction or in the circumferential direction. Such stiffening ribs do allow high stiffness to be achieved for the components; however, high thermal stresses are induced in the component due to the connection of the stiffening ribs to the edge portions. Moreover, such known stiffening ribs require a large amount of material.